Like Father, Like Daughter
by CPJSACKBOYWRITER
Summary: An Enderman encounters a Riolu and they soon bond a strong friendship.
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

It was a normal day in minecraftia when it happened. A friendship that was so strong that nothing could ever damage it for years,  
this is the story.

Cedric is what you call a not very common Enderman; unlike many of his brothers who felt as if their only objective was to just steal material blocks and terrorise unsuspecting miners. Cedric was nothing like that, he actually thought that the whole block stealing thing was rather boring, so he started his own life in the plains.

One tuesday, Cedric who was 19 years of age during the time decided to get something to eat, he remembered that there was a bush not very far from his home that contained succulent berries. Along the way, he saw many of the wildlife groving on the fields: Chickens, Cows and there was also a creeper who was playing 'Stepping Stones' with a young Vulpix. Cedric smiled at little at this and then focused towards the berry bush. It was almost nightfall when the tall thin creature had picked the last berry. As soon as he ate the berries, his satisfied smile turned into a frown. There was one disadvantage of living in the plains, Cedric was lonely: he barely had anyone to talk to and his brothers rarely visited him, Cedric began to walk with his head low until he thought he heard a strange noise.

It sounded like a cry, a cry for help, Cedric waited for a while, but did not hear anything else. "Must be my imagination" he said to himself. Cedric began to walk back home to rest for the night. Later however, 3 miles near where he lived, he heard the noise again. Cedric was sure he heard that cry this time and began to walk to where it was coming from. The sound lead him to a dark forest, Cedric wasn't scared of the dark at all and keep walking through the tall trees until he finally found the source of the cry. It was a female Riolu who had tears in her little eyes as if she was crying in pain, the tall black creature stood before the little puppy and noticed something in front of her that gave him a big shock. There was a steel beartrap with its metal teeth punctured straight into the poor puppy leg leaving a large wound that oozed blood around the trap.  
Feeling sorrow for the little blue dog, Cedric slowly walked out of the darkness and towards the activated mechanism, it was then that the young Pokemon noticed the tall creature advancing towards her. As soon as Cedric walked closer to her, she lowered her ears and whimpered fearfully, she was scared of this stranger who had just found her. Cedric noticed the scared puppy and attempted to reassure it.

"Dont be scared, little creature. I won't hurt you. I'll get this nasty thing off you." Cedric said in a soft voice.

As the Enderman managed to wrap his hands around the trap's jaws without injury: he slowly pulled them away until he finally managed to pry them open, the Riolu was free.

"There you go, little puppy. Your free to go." said Cedric calmly.

Riolu noticed her leg was no longer trapped and looked at her saviour, this tall thin creature had saved her life. Grateful for this new strangers help, she hopped on to Cedric and licked him on the cheek as big thank you and began to walk off, unfortunately the bear traps damage to her leg was so great that she had to limp but the pain caused from it was so painful that she collapsed onto the ground. Cedric gasped in sheer terror and ran towards the unconscious puppy, with no other option: Cedric spread his long arms and slowly picked up the out cold Pokemon. It was not long before Cedric looked up in the sky and noticed that it was about to rain, he had to act fast. Within a few minutes, Cedric was out of the forest and started running towards his home carrying the sleeping puppy in his gentle arms.

It was 11:36PM when the Riolu woke up, she soon realised she was longer in the forest but in a modern house with a bookshelf, a TV, a coffee table and the couch which the little puppy was resting on, she then noticed her bandaged leg which no longer hurt, it did not take her long to find out who healed her. "I see your awake" said the familiar voice. Riolu turned her head to Cedric who was stand at the doorway from his kitchen holding a bowl. "You must be very hungry" claimed the Enderman in a gentle tone. As he walked towards the little dog, he sat down next to the Pokemon and presented her a bowl of what looked like soup made from freshly cooked porkchops and beef, Riolu sniffed at the warm brown liquid and smile, it smelled very yummy. Within a second, the young puppy jumped over and started slurping up the delicious soup until it was empty, the blue puppy licked her lips with satisfaction and rubbed Cedric's side, purring loudly.

"I'll tell you what..." said Cedric. "Why don't you stay here, with me... we'll be best friends."

The young blue dog looked at Cedric and wagged her tail with happiness and agreement and crawled onto Cedric's legs, Cedric then decided that this little puppy should have a name.

"I think I should give you a name. How about... 'Susie'?"

The little Pokemon barked happily, from now on, for the rest of her life, her name would be 'Susie'.

With that, Cedric and 'Susie' walked up to bed, Cedric got into his soft bed and went to sleep with Susie who climbed up next to him and snuggled with her new best friend to sleep.

To be continued...

(Whoo! Well guys this is my first fanfiction, from what I know: there will probably be 3 chapters to this story. So this is gonna be a big one. Well, hope you guys enjoy this story  
and I will be seeing you later in the second chapter of 'Like father, Like Daughter')


	2. Chapter 2: Father Abuse

It had been months since Susie and Cedric first met, and Susie had adjusted to her lifestyle as she enjoyed her life with her best friend. Until...

On a Saturday morning, Susie and Cedric were in the living room watching TV when Cedric said:

"Susie, Before I met you: Life was tough when I was by myself, I was all alone. And then when I found you, I was so happy. I love you Susie, Your like a sweet little daughter to me."

Susie felt the same way about Cedric, she was so happy with him, she thought that their relationship would never perish. Just then, a bright light reached the corner of Cedric's eye and he suddenly noticed beams gleaming around his little Riolu, Cedric began to wonder what was going to happen to Susie when suddenly Cedric was blinded by a gleaming glow that filled the room. When Cedric's regained his vision, he could not believe his eyes. Sitting next to him on the couch was no longer the Riolu he knew but... it was now a teenage Lucario with red glossy eyes.

"S.. S.. Susie? Is that you?" questioned the suprised Enderman, he hadn't figured out yet that Susie had evolved.

"What are you talking about Cedric?" the Lucario responded turing her head towards her friend.

"Susie?! You can talk?!" Cedric could not believe this, Susie was talking to him.

Susie then noticed her paws now had spikes on the wrists and they were coloured black, "I must have evolved" she said to Cedric.

"I've heard that creatures like you change tremendously over time, this is... amazing!" Cedric was ecstatic that his friend was growing up.

Days, weeks and months begin to pass whil Susie adjusted to her new self and eventually hit puberty, Cedric knew about this common growth thing and still loved his 'daughter' no matter what. Until one day, when Susie was in her room reading a book about the comparison between an emerald and a diamond. Cedric walked up behind her and patted her forehead as a sign of affection. At which point Susie rudely shoved Cedric off her. The Enderman could tell when she was busy, but he had noticed that Susie's attitude towards him had changed during adolescense, he knew it was time. He knew that he had to have a talk with Susie about her attitude.

"Susie we need to talk."

"Later Cedric, I'm busy."

"But it's important, it's about how your acting towards me recently."

"I said we can talk about it LATER."

"Now come on Susie, you shouldn't talk to me like that"

"Cedric, I'm trying to study, would you just leave me alone?"

"Susie, please..."

"No! I'm very busy right now! Just go away!"

"Susie, just listen to me-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! WHEN I SAY I'M BUSY: I'M BUSY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU AT THE MOMENT! NOW GO AWAY!"

"Susie, I raised you. Why are you being like thi-"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But-"

"FUCK OFF CEDRIC!"

...Cedric was lost for words, he could not believe what this Lucario who he had been caring for had just said to him. Reluctantly, he slowly walked out of Susie's room with her only watching him. Cedric went downstairs to his living and thought about what had happened, maybe he was too clingy? He couldn't help it if he loved Susie. 5 hours past, and Susie had just gone downstairs to the kitchen for a can of Sunkist. "Maybe she might apologise to me about the outburst eariler" though Cedric. As soon as Susie had the fizzy drink in her hand, she just stared at Cedric without saying anything, Cedric had thought wrong, he then thought that Susie would be calm enough just to have a talk with him. Cedric walked towards Susie with a normal expression and began to speak.

"Listen Susie, about what happened earlier... I hope you can forgive me"

"Forgive you for annoying me?" Susie responded sarcasticly

"Look, I love you Susie. Your like a daughter to me, I was lonely before I met you"

"'Your like a daughter to me' 'Your like a daughter to me' 'Your like a daughter to me' Why do you even keep saying that?"

"Because I was the one who cared for you and fed you and made sure you were safe"

"Cedric, when are you gonna learn that i'm not your child anymore?!" Cedric tried to calm her down and held her hands.

"Susie, I know your in your teenage years and I respect that. But can't you at least respect me for treating you like a loving kid? I am like a father to you"

"'I am like a father to you!'" Susie mocked her friend

"That isn't very nice I don't sound like that at all. Your not making this this easy for us Susie"

"Says the blockhead with bony arms!"

"Susie, don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll say whatever the hell I want!"

"Why are you like this?! I cared for you while you were in pain, You could have died!"

"Oh dont give me that 'caring' bullshit Cedric!"

"Susie, i'm sorry!"

"Just shut up, Cedric!"

"I was lonely and sad Susie, dont do this to me!" He grasped at Susie

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME CEDRIC!"

"But Susie-!"

***SLASH!***

Cedric was instantly paralysed, he could not think straight. He stared at Susie with terror as he saw her extracted claws dripping with fresh blood, Cedric touched his face, feeling the oozing blood from the 3 large gashes on his cheek spilling onto his hand. Susie was staring at him with a stern look with Cedric looking back at her with a face of fear and shock. He couldn't believe it, his only friend he ever had was now an aggresive monster, Cedric no long saw Susie as her best friend... but as a bloodthirsty raging beast. Tears were streaming down the poor Enderman's face as he now realized who Susie really was. He stepped backwards, turning away from Susie and ran outside far away from his home, crying, with Susie only giving watch. It was raining hard, Cedric was still running away from home. He was now very far away from where he once lived with Susie, tears still left his eyes. He still couldn't believe the only friend he cared for would do this to him. After running for what seemed like 3 hours, he found a small cave and crawled inside for shelter. Cedric was alone once again, he thought that he was born this way and never deserved any friends. Cedric laid on to the cold hard ground and cried himself to sleep.

(Ok, well that's the 2nd chapter. As you can tell, things are going really bad for Cedric and Susie. Will Cedric's life become worthless once more? Will Susie and Cedric ever see eachother again? Find out soon in the epic conclusion of 'Like Father, Like Daughter'!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Friend

The sun was shining through the window panes as everything bloomed from the slumber. Susie woke up in her bed and yawned loudly, as she walked downstairs to have her breakfast, she noticed the pool of dried blood from the horrible incident that happened last night. Susie shrugged it off and had her daily fix of a bowl of 'Wheatleys'. After finishing her cereal and wiping the crumbs and milk off her lips, Susie slumped down onto the couch, put her feet up and turned on the TV. The channel was showing an early morning session of 'The Simpsons': It was the episode where Bart meets his elephant friend 'Stampy' for the first time. Strangely, Susie did not seem to notice that Cedric was nowhere in the house. Meanwhile, Cedric (Who was now 78 miles away from home) was unknowingly walking through a thriving village full of miners, villagers, iron golem's and other pokemon. His head hung low in depression as he tried to clear last night out of his head, but the deep scars on his cheek were stinging, which made it harder to forget. Cedric then looked up and noticed the creeper and Vulpix who had now evolved into a Ninetails from months ago before he met Susie, this made him feel even worse so he kept walking until he saw a river infront of him, he stared down onto his reflection and saw the deep scars, he had noticed that bits of them had been torn through revealing bits of bone, upset by the devastating red marks, Cedric threw a rock at the reflection not wanting to see his horrible appearance anymore as he kept walking into the distance.

Back at home, Susie began to get suspicious of Cedric's abscence and decided to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found in the entire house.

"Okay Cedric very funny, you can come out now" Joked the Lucario

...

No response... Susie started to get worried and tried to look for him again, but she still could not find Cedric. After 5 minutes of searching, Susie started to panic and called out of Cedric but the only response she always got was slience, she kept calling and calling and calling for Cedric, but he was too far away from home to hear her now.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Susie yelled out in a panicked tone beginning to cry.

"This is all my fault! I should never had attacked him! What kind of a daughter am I?! I have to find him!"

With that, the panic stricken dog bolted out of the house and into the distance hoping to find her beloved father and make things right.

The day turned into dusk. While Susie was still trying to locate her friend, Cedric walked up to a very familiar house. He could no longer take being a lonely soul lost and confused anymore. Hungry, frightened and alone, Cedric knocked on the door. The well known miner 'Steve' answered, He knew Cedric as they usually talked on occasion. Cedric tried to look normal and looked at Steve.

"Oh hey Cedric, what can I do for you?" greeted the well known miner.

"Steve, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"...Can you craft a knife for me?"

"Um, okay what for?" Steve was confused on why the Enderman was asking him this.

"Just to get rid of this bush thats blocking my pathway."

"Okay, wait there"

So Cedric waited outside Steve's front door, knowing him, Steve was one of the best miners and makers well known. Inside, Steve was pondering on how he could make a small knife when he figured out a little recipe for one. He fetched one iron ingot and a wooden stick, he then smelted the ingot into a dagger shape and merged the wooden stick on as a handle. Later, Steve walked back out and handed the newly crafted knife towards Cedric. "Okay Cedric, I'll see you later." Steve said as he closed the door, from what Cedric knew: that would be the last time he ever heard that phrase. Eventually Cedric noticed a large bridge, he walked to the colossal supported path and stood on the very edge. Below him was a 5,000 metre drop into a river, unable to handle his life as a loner for much longer, he held his hand out with the dagger in the other. Slowly, he carefully positioned the weapon over his wrist, ready to cut open. "Goodbye" Cedric quietly said.  
"Hey, Stop right there!" An angered voice distracted Cedric and he turned his head and noticed a Snow golem in a security apparel who was running towards him. Cedric had not noticed that the bridge was off limits to any Endermen from fear of blocks being stolen resulting in the bridge collapsing. Cedric jumped off the ledge and began to run as far away as possible, with the golem in pursuit.  
Since he had longer legs, Cedric was able to outrun the security as he continued to run through unknown paths until he finally noticed a large modern city in the distance. As he kept running however, Cedric's stamina was dangerously low and he was about to run slower and slower, the bridge security were catching up to him until he reached the city. The security immediately stopped with a look of  
panic in their face.

"Wait, stop!"

Cedric did not hear this and still kept running, he did not know that the security had stopped chasing him. When suddenly when Cedric reached a road with to separate roads on each side...

He didn't think... Cedric's body was flung into the air about 5 metres until he began to slide onto the road, scraping his chest in the process and finally he rolled onto his back and layed there. The security were terrified at what they say on the road, the driver went out of the car and panicked, immediately calling the hospital for paramedics to come to the road as quickly as possible. The impact had shattered Cedric's pelvis which some of the pieces had punctured his intestines causing them to spill out alot of blood. While sliding across the floor, the scrape on his chest had torn the skin clean off his chest revealing a dark purple ribcage with a still beating heart that could be seen behind the ribs, if Cedric wasn't hospitalised fast enough, he would die. An ambulance finally made it to Cedric's still body. The last thing that he saw was the paramedics gently carrying his body onto a stretcher until finally... he blacked out.

It was 3AM when Cedric was taken into the surgery room, it was known 11AM and the Enderman was sleeping in a hospital bed, although the shattered bone pieces had been removed from the intestines, the doctors were not able to figure out if Cedric was going to live, all they did was hope for the best.

"Have you seen someone called Cedric?!"

"Have you seen my friend Cedric?!"

"Has anyone seen my Enderman friend?!"

A familiar voice filled the quiet hallways, it was Susie: 2 hours prior to Cedric's surgery, she heard a conversation between an Espeon and a Silverfish that some Enderman by the name of Cedric was taken to hospital and Susie ran to the hospital in a panic. Susie kept asking people who passed by only for them to shrug 'No' to the panic stricken Lucario. Eventually she found a doctor and asked him the question she desperately needed the answser to. Luckily, the doctor pointed to where Cedric was: Room 4C in the left hallway. Susie darted to where she now needed to go and barged into the room with the biggest shock of her life. There was his best friend still asleep in the bed showing no signs of movements.

(Author's note: to add real effect on sadness, I recommend reading the next part while listening to Sinead O' Conners 'Scarlet ribbons' in the background if you like)

"Cedric?! Are you okay?! Cedric?! Speak to me! Please! Cedric! Please be alright!" Susie blurted out immediately breaking out into tears.

The lifeless creature didn't respond, not a single twitch. Susie began to cry uncontrolably.

"Cedric! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should never have done this to you! I did this to you! You were only trying to protect me! I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU CEDRIC!"

The poor blue dog lowered her head onto Cedric's chest and cried, wrapping her arms around her own friend she had unintentionally murdered. Tears dripped on Cedric's cast as they soaked through the plaster, after 5 minutes of this. Susie kissed Cedric on the forehead and stroked his hand, with tears still streaming from her drenched face, she finally spoke.

"Look after him Arceus"

With that, Susie rested her head onto her lost friend and went to sleep. A few minutes later, Susie woke up feeling something move under her. It was Cedric's arm that was slightly twitching, Susie looked at the Enderman who slowly began to open his eyes. Susie gasped, he was alive! Cedric was okay! With a hoarse voice, Cedric spoke to the Lucario standing before him "S... Susie?" It was a miracle! Susie was so  
happy that her Enderman friend was going to fine. "Susie, I'm sorry for everything" apologised the weak Cedric.

"No Cedric, I'm sorry. It was my fault that you ended up like this, if only I hadn't snapped at you days ago. I feel awful" responded the blue dog struck with remorse.

Cedric reassured her. "It's okay Susie, You didn't mean it. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you Susie."

Then Cedric slowly hugged his growing Lucario who smiled back at him. 3 hours later, Cedric and Susie were home, Cedric still had stitches on his chest and a cast on his waist, but he didn't mind. Just then Susie wrapped her arms around Cedric and kissed him on the cheek saying:

"I love you Cedric, Your like a father to me"

Upon which, the Enderman smiled in response as they then both rested on the couch and went to sleep...

THE END

(Alright guys, well thank you for reading this climax and I'll be seeing you again soon with hopefully some more ideas very soon! Bye!)


End file.
